nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Era of the Admirals characters
Pillar Alliance -Consist of the twelve new Pillar Fleets, Noir Fleet, Star Crossed Admirals Fleets, and seven fleets from every country. Pillars *Sifr Eliyos - Leader of the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Forces - Air Forces. *Ah-Rin Ferron - Leader of the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Forces - Ground Forces. Admiralty Pillar Fleets *Quartz Fleet - inspired by music **Lord Admiral John Bismark ***Vice Admiral Yuzuhara Agetsu ***Vice Admiral Urihara Agetsu ***Rear Admiral Milfeu Avon ***Rear Admiral Iyo Shisha ***Victoria Chott - qutre's girl *Diamond Fleet - **Lady Admiral Mayin Nome - reference Macross Frontier ***Vice Admiral Mylene Heart - reference Macross 7 ***Vice Admiral Jessy Minmay - reference Macross ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Ruby Fleet - **Lord Admiral Mario Martinet - ref. Nintendo's Mario and his voice actor. ***Vice Admiral John Krazen ***Vice Admiral Kisa Sparks ***Rear Admiral Kaila Murphy - one of quatre's girls ***Rear Admiral Syannae Bernard - Killed at Battle of Nimbus' Fall Ref. Robotech: Shadow Chronicles *Garnet Fleet - **Lady Admiral Kasper Woldtvedt ***Vice Admiral Laura Eschbacher ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral Lim 1450 - An Android in the Lim series. ***Rear Admiral *Aquamarine Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral Livy Herman ***Vice Admiral Koisame Diazu - ref. Kosame Daizu ***Vice Admiral Andrea Martinez - ref. quatre's girl ***Rear Admiral Alexandria Magee ref. quatre's girl ***Rear Admiral *Peridot Fleet - **Lady Admiral Francesca Ansley ***Vice Admiral Kanon Siena ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Sapphire Fleet - **Lady Admiral Shino Avy ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Amethyst Fleet - **Lord Admiral James Bayler ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral Brittnay Simons ***Rear Admiral Fence Turner - *Emerald Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral Hana Piperita - ref. Lee Hana's Peppermint ***Rear Admiral Rise Arisugawa - ref. Tokyo Alice *Yellow Topaz Fleet - **Lady Admiral Chloes Fork ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Blue Topaz Fleet - **Lord Admiral Klause Barre ***Vice Admiral Wilkes Dannon ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Onyx Fleet - **Lady Admiral Amanda Noonan - ref one of quatrevav's girls ***Vice Admiral Edge Langly - ref...Tim Langdell and his trademark on the word Edge. ***Vice Admiral Tsubaki Villers ***Rear Admiral Miki Merodi - reference anime Onegai My Melody ***Rear Admiral Kyllie Schweiss : Avalon Central Fleet *Noir Fleet - **Lady Admiral Renya E. Rouge ***Vice Admiral Aria Vengence - ***Vice Admiral Claes Fairsky - Ref. Gunslinger Girl - ***Rear Admiral Winona Villio - Ref. Winona Ryder - ***Rear Admiral Mindy Marfes - Ref. Kick-Ass 2010 film : Five Star Admirals *Isola Fleet - Arcadia **Lady Admiral Lisette Noriega - reference gundam 00 / command and conquer red alert 3 ***Vice Admiral Lichtendahl Suren - reference gundam 00 ***Vice Admiral Natalie Waltfield -reference gundam seed ***Rear Admiral Eve Genesis - reference baccano ***Rear Admiral Melody LaMonte - *Spica Fleet - Jaedinar **Lady Admiral Leerin Feuilles - former Noir member ***Vice Admiral November Silvers - (former Spectre, called Nova by her affiliates. ***Vice Admiral Eclair Psyharden ***Rear Admiral Primrose Fairchild (Half-Blood) ***Rear Admiral Caitlin Glass (Former Pirate) *Fairwren Fleet - Althea **Lord Admiral Rowl Tracer - Ref. Baccano - ***Vice Admiral Shannon Oribe ***Vice Admiral Culotte Fendal ***Rear Admiral Xecty Lin ***Rear Admiral Risai Homard * Fleet - Willowscent **Lord Admiral Leryssa Attenborough - ref. David Attenborough ***Vice Admiral Karin Appleton ***Vice Admiral [[]] ***Rear Admiral [[]] ***Rear Admiral [[]] : Country Fleets Jaedinar - named after stars/constellations *Kampfer Fleet - **Lady Admiral Kurokane ***Vice Admiral 'Goblin' Makree (Goblin) ***Vice Admiral Kilroy Jenkins (guess who he's a parody of) ***Rear Admiral Genjir Aman ***Rear Admiral Coury *Sigma Fleet - **Lady Admiral Mithril Harii ***Vice Admiral Orichalkos (mercenary, mysterious past and all that jazz) ***Vice Admiral Adamant the Strong ***Rear Admiral H-127 (Android, column era) ***Rear Admiral Darksteel *Syrius Fleet - **Lord Admiral Hawk's Claw(Valkyrie, flightless) ***Vice Admiral Hari Charle ***Vice Admiral Dabir Dekel ***Rear Admiral Arabike Jamalah ***Rear Admiral Basima Rouwayda *Vega Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kora Qurea ***Vice Admiral Kahtamel Hashi ***Vice Admiral Half Moon (Elf) ***Rear Admiral Labib Wadud ***Rear Admiral Screw Wrench (Goblin) *Altair Fleet - **Lady Admiral Witha the Handsome (Witha means handsome...) ***Vice Admiral Mohini Oma ***Vice Admiral Abdul Rahma the Merciful (another pun on names) ***Rear Admiral Jonathon Red (Former Arcadian Admiral, swore loyalty to Witha after being curb stomped by her) ***Rear Admiral Orotori Mammussa *Deneb Fleet - **Lord Admiral Ximraan Kabir ***Vice Admiral Fadila Lakeish ***Vice Admiral Coriander (Goblin) ***Rear Admiral Velcome Hadran ***Rear Admiral Knight Sky Braker (Valkyrie) *Rigel Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kar Benevolent ***Vice Admiral Alice Ra ***Vice Admiral Kole Josie ***Rear Admiral Lady Blackfeather (Valkyrie in the employ of Jaedinar) ***Rear Admiral Pole Marroon (Elf) : Carnelia - named after real world guns *Beretta Fleet - **Lady Admiral Hanna Skylark ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Eagle Fleet - **Lord Admiral Galen Lockwood ***Vice Admiral Lucy Marwyn ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Mossberg Fleet - At first assigned to the Blue Mountain area, now under the personal command of Lim 2000-42 **Lord Admiral Sakanan ***Vice Admiral Porky Fatt ***Vice Admiral Arlan Evening ***Rear Admiral Indigo Blue ***Rear Admiral Oric Taleran *Winchester Fleet - **Lord Admiral Capell Lowell - ref. tales of Vesperia ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Magnum Fleet - **Lady Admiral Linith Lieze ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Lost *Python Fleet - **Lady Admiral Boa Sign - ref. One Piece ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Hydra Fleet - **Lady Admiral Selma Hadregena ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Arcadia - named after fictional cities and locations *Exile Fleet - main location spoken of by mysteria in last exile anime **Lord Grand Admiral Gil Colin Graham ***Admiral Arlyle Ion ***Admiral Horace the Mace ***Vice Admiral Roy Streven ***Vice Admiral Naomi Tact ***Rear Admiral Lothar Araman (only 2nd generation Arcadian, parents from Jaedenar) ***Rear Admiral Quince Klorine *Rhuidean Fleet - reference to Wheel of Time series **Lord Admiral Norman Krane ***Vice Admiral Rosetta Fairmont ***Vice Admiral Smith Wesson ***Rear Admiral Loriall Otori ***Rear Admiral Hal Uther *Zion Fleet - reference the Matrix **Lord Admiral Neon Grendal (Neo Neon from the Matrix and Grendel from Beowolf) ***Vice Admiral Regan Truvanon ***Vice Admiral John Tralt ***Rear Admiral Omega Zerran ***Rear Admiral Xocnil Necatz (Goblin) *Odessa Fleet - reference mobile suit gundam 0079 **Lady Admiral Misha Barton ***Vice Admiral Urvine Polemarch ***Vice Admiral Lluvia Polemarch (Husband/Wife duo) ***Rear Admiral Kane Train (He's a 'funky' fresh hipster who parties through the night and kicks it back through the day!) ***Rear Admiral Lady Knight Nimbus (Valkyrie) *Arrakis Fleet - Ref. Dune Novel **Lady Admiral Blair Gesserit ***Vice Admiral Kolie Fiorun ***Vice Admiral Verturia Pennwyrm ***Rear Admiral Scry Monado ***Rear Admiral Titus Winster : Narthus *Apeture Fleet - **Lord Admiral Tom Barkman - NARA Barkman (Flagship) ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Sabbatholm *Zero Point Fleet - this fleet supports Remeirdo Moon and is under the jurisdiction of other Admirals. **Lord Admiral Remeirdo Moon - figure head of Sabbatholm forces not a real admiral. ***Vice Admiral Man-Shark ***Vice Admiral Grand Twin Gun ***Rear Admiral Portent Arawn ***Rear Admiral Dinodean *One Last Dance Fleet - True head of Sabbatholm forces. **Lady Admiral Helia Ordin ***Vice Admiral Valkin Werer ***Vice Admiral Que Bora ***Rear Admiral Mons Forward ***Rear Admiral Siegfried Zeighandler - master swordsman, attempted to become a Heaven's Blade, but failed. *Second Chance Fleet - **Lord Admiral Trevor Orwitz ***Vice Admiral Gregan Jannz ***Vice Admiral Kate South ***Rear Admiral Asla Yordi ***Rear Admiral Xent Cathi *Third Charm Fleet - **Lady Admiral Leera Once ***Vice Admiral Reegan Roaul ***Vice Admiral Mortin Real ***Rear Admiral Verra Nize ***Rear Admiral Keith Templar *Fourth Member Fleet - (reference to Quartets) **Lord Admiral Quartet Hasliv ***Vice Admiral Andra Coln ***Vice Admiral Erin Borks ***Rear Admiral Uran Bigan ***Rear Admiral Ferris Morone *Fifth Column Fleet - (fifth column is a reference to a traitorous organization within a group or city) **Lady Admiral Jika San ***Vice Admiral Norn Genai ***Vice Admiral Nan Barren ***Rear Admiral William Valen ***Rear Admiral Zach Fall *Sixth Amendment Fleet - **Lord Admiral Roku Daiyo ***Vice Admiral Asgard Namm ***Vice Admiral Seeran Das ***Rear Admiral Tury Zash ***Rear Admiral Porche Harib *Seventh Heaven Fleet - ** Lady Admiral Septa Hadrian ***Vice Admiral Go Forest ***Vice Admiral Voice Yaga ***Rear Admiral Near Edinbur ***Rear Admiral Ten Oregon : Cameo -Named after minerals *Golden Fleet - Leader of Cameo's fleets within the Fifth Swell. **Lord Admiral Orts Omega Chief Admiral ***Vice Admiral Kray Lian ***Vice Admiral Jors Zell ***Rear Admiral Link Reese ***Rear Admiral Deodar Hare : Althea -named after birds * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Windbloom - named after real world wines/wine regions *Frascati Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Bordeaux Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Sierra Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Cotnari Fleet - **Lord Admiral Jean Cotnari ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Lost *Petrus Fleet - **Lord Admiral Wenlin Firval ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Weinviertel Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Osterreich Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Willowscent * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Estellion Sky Empire *Maetel Lilty - The 200th Apex of the Empire, she came into power at the beginning of the Era and worked to fix the empire's poor economic situation, while trying to regain power that had been lost to the Estellion Council. *Esmira Lilty - Technically the 201st Apex, she decided to live as her twin sister Maetel Lilty to hide the fact that Maetel has been killed. *Nizam the Wise - Title: Grand Vizier, he is the lord of Darkside and the one in real control of the empire, though only the higher ups know. Estellion Imperial Navy Darkside Fleet -Old Capital of Estellion Empire *Lord High Admiral Vadar the Black Fist **Admiral Dread Fear - One of the three Dreads, he was known for night raids and adorning his troops with guises that invoked fear. **Admiral Dread Hatred - One of the three Dreads, she hated all things not Estellion. Has been rumored to commit genocide on several now non-inhabited islands. **Admiral Dread Suffering - One of the three Dreads, he was a normal person, once, but after most of his body was burned by an attack by Estellion's enemies... ***Vice Admiral Naddist the Cruel - A cunning sadist who enjoys nothing more than the destruction of his enemies. Has authority over logistics and fleet supplies. ***Vice Admiral Sky Emperor Sheer- Valkyrie, ancient and powerful wants no title beyond that which his species gave him. ***Vice Admiral Noche of the Day - Sister to Noche of the Night. Dark and bloodthirsty. ***Vice Admiral Noche of the Night -Brother to Noche of the Day. Brave and Loyal ****Rear Admiral Breeze the Wind-Reader - A cunning commander skilled in using the Swells to her advantage ****Rear Admiral Hunt the Tireless - A capable commander skilled in finding her fleeing opponents ****Rear Admiral Seras of the Black Fist - Daughter of Vadar the Black Fist. Daddy's very proud of her. ****Rear Admiral Monsoon the Stormer - Gained notoriety through hiding in storms within the Swells and striking from them. ****Rear Admiral Cloud-Steel - Cyborg. Experimental, only one of its kind, can fly. ****Rear Admiral Moonblade Savage-Sword - Under Dread Hatred, she is one of her chief lieutenants. Aeval Fleet *Lady Admiral Svala **Vice Admiral Saeline - name of a gold farming botter i met **Vice Admiral Pyocola ***Rear Admiral Cerviel ***Rear Admiral Melathys - ***Rear Admiral Pheorin Finvarra Fleet *Lady Admiral Nesfira **Vice Admiral Lasseter **Vice Admiral Hadway - ref. Haddaway singer of "what is love" song **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral [[]] **Rear Admiral Cavalleria Fleet -ref guin saga *Lord Admiral **Vice Admiral **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Verona Fleet -ref Romeo X Juliet *Lady Admiral Unmei - ref. RxJ soundtrack **Vice Admiral Tybalt the Headstrong - Ref. to Tybalt of Romeo and Juliet **Vice Admiral Mercutio the Rival - Ref. to Mercutio of Romeo and Juliet **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Annwn Fleet *Lord Admiral Ogam **Vice Admiral **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Sigyn Fleet -ref Broken Blade manga *Lord Admiral Krisner **Vice Admiral Bithurs **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral Eraza - The Sparkling Fire. **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Chardonnay Fleet *Lord Admiral Wyldar **Vice Admiral Raion - ref ruri no kaze manga **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Howitzer Fleet *This fleet is charged with being the major fleet of the Northern Ring Sky Continent, based on the stronghold, Howitzer Jenken. *Lord Admiral Armstrong **Vice Admiral William Strong-fist - A master of Estellion Rival Arts variant two. S class/rank. **Vice Admiral [the Spear **Rear Admiral Rossalyn **Rear Admiral Bhaltair **Rear Admiral Uliem (old Scottish form of William) ECHO Lunarian Empire *Noa Lune - Lunelu Noa - House Lune - Lunelu Bloodline - [Eyes of Lunelu Duo *Yecenia Flavian Trade Federation Eviyon Consortium *Gaktaer - Thorn King Myrmidon Mihli Lilty's Group *Mihli Lilty - She was the youngest of the sisters and worked to bring back organizations and people that had been long exiled back into the empire. Imperial Blades *Barumei Rune - *Gyurk - *Gear *Ezra Cross *Wiseman *Valerie *Kip *Vira-Lorr *Sumire *Falna *Celestia *Arago *Haito *Emery *Chandra *Millenear Swell Gangs Yellow Sappers *Nhelraios - "Yellow General" Blue Patriots *"Blue Leader" *Kimmie - "Blue Captain" *Allegory - "The Blue Man" *Shadow V - "The Puppetmaster" *Satoru - The Frog Man Red Daggers *Big Ben of Mountain Men - The Red Man or Big Ben *Dist - "Bloody Johnny" The Red Code *Sono-Rin - Red Ribbon Rin *Juno-Carmine - "Red June" Other Powers *Calvatteer - Frost King **Miya Rune - "Demon of the North" *Ebisu Lute - Heretic King and "Scourge of Estellion" *Virgilio Bezel - Dust King and "The Lonely King" Schrobby Piratehood *Schrobby the VII - Current head *Stenr - Captain of the Rust Bucket. *Vilix - 1st mate of the Rust Bucket. *Akena - Adoptive daughter of Stenr Rise of the Nadir Counterattack of the Nadir Notes Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Lists